


What Bored Boys are Up to

by murphysgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysgirl/pseuds/murphysgirl
Summary: I'm relatively new to posting stories so comments and kudos are welcome!





	What Bored Boys are Up to

"Oh man, please don't stop!" Dean moaned deeply as Sam pulled his rock hard cock deeper into his mouth. Sam looked up at his brother with hooded eyes as he deep throated him. Dean put his hands into Sam's longer hair and pulled slightly. Sam grunted as he became even more aroused and his own cock was fully hard inside his jeans. 

"Sammy, seriously man, I'm gonna come if you don't slow down and this is going to be over much quicker than either of us wants it to" panted Dean.

Sam pulled off to look at his strung out brother, "This is for you Dean, not me. I have ignored you for far to long." He went back to pleasing Dean.

" Sam, Sam oh god Sam" Dean panted as he pulled a little tighter on Sam's hair. "I'm gonna come, Jez Sam, Sammy!!" Dean yelled.

Sam just slurped up all of Dean's come and popped off with a wet slurp. "Want me to drive? You look a little blissed out to be keeping your eyes on the road."

"I think I can still drive my baby. Bitch." Dean replied.

"Your welcome Jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new to posting stories so comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
